<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] tempo(ral) by Nonexistenz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961435">[Art] tempo(ral)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz'>Nonexistenz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[IMBB 2019] Tony Stark's last memory is of the tower during the Chitauri Invasion, of Loki, too pale and blue eyed, victorious in his victory as he brings the tip of the sceptre down against Tony's equally blue arc reactor. And then- Natasha. Siberia. Years drained down the sink and his memory a swiss cheese model of failure. And damning evidence to suggest worse.</p><p>Something is wrong. Something is horribly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] tempo(ral)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996313">tempo(ral)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakhtar/pseuds/dakhtar">dakhtar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should draw Gen art more often, I had really a lot of fun with this. I don't do the fic justice with it at all, so please check out the great story that inspired this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/017gAa8"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p>tumblr link: <a href="https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/622679946832248832">Here.</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996313">tempo(ral)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakhtar/pseuds/dakhtar">dakhtar</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>